


"Remember to guard your crown..."

by OddFables



Category: Kingdom (game), Kingdom: New Lands
Genre: Based off Kingdom game, Complete, Fanfiction, Kingdom: New Lands - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddFables/pseuds/OddFables
Summary: In a hostile land, a young king sets out to prove himself more of a sovereign than his predecessors ever were...





	"Remember to guard your crown..."

Those were the last words of the Former King, as he snapped bitterly at the Current King. The new Sovereign silently headed east. His mighty horse snorted nervously as they passed the ancient trees. The King knew his task was not an easy one - after all, so many of his predecessors failed miserably trying to build a stronghold capable of withstanding the monsters from the deep wilds. 

Once they cleared the forest, the eyes of the King laid upon a sight of disarray and despair, one that his predecessors were all too familiar with. All that welcomed him was the sight of two vagabonds huddled together by a smoldering campfire. The monarch sighed. Tied to his belt was a purse filled with a few coins, as if by cruel joke someone thought that would give him a good start. At first he considered running away - to take the gold and leave these cursed lands as quickly as possible. Luckily he knew that was not a king’s way to deal with trouble and his sense of duty conquered his fears. This time would be different. He was convinced he'd be the one that succeeds at bringing order to this place, but he'd have to work as fast. He forced his steed to dash towards the pathetic camp site.

The young king was a man of action. He quickly invested his gold employing the vagabonds, setting up a solid camp and ordering the construction of first workshops. He appointed one of his subjects an archer and the second one a mason. The hunter immediately took it upon himself to supply their camp with food. The King had a special task for the builder. He was to construct defenses - a wooden palisade that would protect everyone from the wildland creatures at night. While his subjects were busy with their work, the king scouted further east. Luck shined upon him, for he found new people, willing to serve if the coin was right. The sovereign didn’t hesitate - his citadel was never short of work that needed to be done. In his travels, the king passed shrines of stone, their purpose shrouded in mystery. So lost in thought was he, that he didn’t even notice that the sun almost disappeared behind the horizon. At the last moment he came to his senses and turned his horse to quickly return to his camp.

The steed galloped as if there was no tomorrow, but alas - his strength was at an end. The King heard a sound coming from the bushes. It was not a sound of the animal and casting light from the torch he was holding he saw a group of hideous, little creatures. The masked vermin was known to him. They were the ones that stole his predecessors crowns and everyone knows - a king without a crown is no king at all. Forcing his steed to tap into the last of energy reserves he dashed, barely making it to the camp before the clutches of the creatures. The archers he hired gathered on the palisade and rained down a hail of arrows upon the beasts known as the Greed. The little monsters clawed upon the wooden defenses, desperately trying to get in. Unfortunately for them, the arrows struck true, voiding them of life. The King and his subjects survived the night.

At dawn, a chest of taxes was presented to the King. He gladly put the coin to use, expanding the camp and venturing further into the surrounding forests. The monarch recruited new vagabonds and enticed traveling merchants with promises of profit. The mysterious stone shrines contained blueprints for building sturdier structures which were put to good use. In a short time, the slowly dying campfire became a powerful stronghold of stone towers and walls, sheltering farms, water mills and a large nation that worked by day and defended their sovereign by night from the ever growing horde of foes. The Greed ranks were reinforced by flying wraiths and powerful giants that could pulverize stone walls into rubble. Many times the defenses were breached, the subjects were captured and the King was close to losing everything he has built. The adversities taught him resourcefulness and cunning - each step was meticulously planned by day to make sure the stronghold was ready to fight back the Greed by night. 

One day, the King began to conscript knights, brave warriors who would venture deep into the woods to destroy the portals leading to the foes ghastly domain. The armed expeditions ventured one after another, yet none has returned victorious. The King realized the Greed were yet far too strong for his army, but the knights managed to thin the horde enough for the night attacks to become less dangerous. Until one night…

The blood moon has risen, the Greed mustered an army the stronghold has never seen. The King and his people were ready, but the foe proved too numerous. The giants breached the walls, wraiths spirited away his subjects. With a handful of knights and archers, the King defended himself, but his crown has soon fallen to the Greed. So another monarch has fallen, even though he was one step closer to victory than others before him. Perhaps the next one will bring peace to this land? Maybe the last one won’t lose the battle?

The Next Queen hurried her horse and ventured east. The last thing she heard was a warning, to always protect her crown...


End file.
